Sobre una primera vez y nada más
by Russssh
Summary: En donde Francis hace preguntas y Alfred no quiere contestar y a Arthur se le despierta la curiosidad. Yaoi. UKUS. España/Francia. Fluff.


**DICLAIMER: **Axis Powers Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya.

**N/A:** Espero les guste, es mi primera historia y estoy muy nerviosa con el resultado. Nunca pensé que lo primero que escribiría sería UK/US, pero aquí estoy n.n

**01**

Arthur a veces se preguntaba la finalidad de las reuniones en casa de Francis después de culminadas las reuniones del día. Antes, cuando era un hombre soltero y sin compromiso, salía a tomarse un trago en bares de poca monta, con el penoso despertar posterior desnudo y en un lugar desconocido para su memoria a corto plazo. Ahora, con un compromiso sellado una tarde comiendo helados coloridos y en apariencia radioactivos, emprendía una peligrosa –por motivos confidenciales- relación con Alfred que lo privaba de aquellas aventuras nocturnas.

A Arthur le costaba denominarse novios, prefiriendo postergar la fecha en que estuviera obligado a bautizar sus constantes citas, a ser posible hasta el Juicio Final. O cuando Alfred se animara a cuestionárselo, y siendo tan lento en el romance y _relaciones con su entorno _en general, el fin del mundo se encontraba más próximo. Había prohibido a sus pocos conocidos gratos (Canadá) sacar el tema, ni siquiera a modo de broma, bajo la amenaza de maldecirlos. Pero sus conocidos ingratos (todos los demás) solían ignorar sus intentos de intimidación al estilo pirata o hechicero hasta que pasaba al estilo arma blanca; hasta ahora ninguno había traspasado aquel límite.

Hubiera preferido pedirle a Alfred que le narrara todo el canon de D.C Comic antes que poner un pie en el apartamento de Francis, con el agregado de sus amigos Antonio y Gilbert. O Tweedledee y Tweedledum. Jamás había comprendido cómo era posible que Alfred disfrutara la compañía de la maldita rana. Siempre se desconcertaba cuando los veía salir juntos en las reuniones internacionales, o cuando se topaba con Francis instalado en la casa de Alfred, sin señal alguna de violencia o intentos de violación o ambas cosas. Pero había descubierto que Alfred y Francis sí tenían un pasatiempo en común, uno que incluía orejas de gato y muñecos de acción y noches enteras frente al televisor viendo capítulos descargados por internet.

Aquella noche Alfred colocó sobre la mesa una serie de historietas sobre unos robots gigantes que salvaban el mundo, y que lo había entusiasmado más de lo habitual. Su único tema de conversación había sido ése toda la semana, mareándolo hasta considerar colocarse sus audífonos del Ipod cada vez que abriera la boca. Arthur sacó su reproductor de música del bolsillo, con la intención de distraer sus oídos del mismo discurso que Alfred pronunciaba con la mirada risueña, cuando Francis desechó rápidamente los argumentos de Alfred sobre cómo pasar la noche.

Arthur pensó que Alfred protestaría. Éste dio la impresión de querer hacerlo. Francis clamó la atención de todos los presentes, Antonio y Gilbert dejaron a un lado unas historietas pornográficas pertenecientes a la colección del anfitrión, y se acercaron a la mesa. Arthur prestó atención a lo que acontecía.

-Acabo de leer un manga maravilloso –comenzó Francis, con aire soñador. Arthur rodó los ojos, preguntándose cómo Alfred, Tweedledee y Tweedledum podían soportarlo-. Es sublime, despertó cada memoria en mi corazón que creía olvidada para siempre. Me hizo llorar y preguntarme si algún día podré encontrar mi amor verdadero…

-No si te acuestas hasta con los objetos inanimados –intervino Arthur.

Había sufrido un shock al descubrir que Francis era un fanático perdido de las historias de amor para chicas, cuando era el ser que poseía más perversiones sexuales de todos quienes había tenido el disgusto de conocer.

-Y descubrir que es él tan sólo con la intuición –siguió Francis. Esta vez fue Alfred quien lo interrumpió:

-¿Dejamos de hablar de mechas sólo por un estúpido shojo?

-Eso –apoyó Gilbert-. Era porno lo que tenía en mis manos, nada de mariconadas.

-Son imposibles. ¿Tú estás conmigo? –preguntó Francis, volviéndose a Antonio.

-Sólo si me dejas volver pronto al porno –dijo Antonio, acercándosele por la espalda y rodeándole la cintura con ambos brazos.

-En fin, no los voy a distraer más –dijo Francis, estrechándose facilonamente a Tweedledee-. Sólo quería preguntar una cosa. ¿Cómo fue su primer beso?

Arthur se creyó trasladado a una pijamada de chicas de quince años. Se le ocurrieron cuatro comentarios sarcásticos al respecto, pero antes de soltar el primero se percató del rostro de Alfred, profundamente rojo como la camisa de Antonio, que se semejaba a un tomate. Se mordió los labios y se forzó a callarse. Alfred también había captado la atención de los otros tres.

-Eh… ¡No pienso responder a eso! –exclamó Alfred, moviéndose en su sitio, nervioso. Si le daba un ataque de pánico, a Arthur no le sorprendería.

-Yo la verdad no me acuerdo –dijo Antonio-. Pero sé cuál es mi último –siguió, y llevó sus labios al cuello desnudo de Francis.

Alfred se sonrojó aún más y apartó la vista, siendo imitado por Gilbert.

-Yo sí. Hace mucho tiempo. Fue Hungría –masculló-. Recuerdo que pensó que era gay por un buen tiempo, cuando se empeñaba en usar pantalones.

-Ya, sólo era eso –Francis se encogió de hombros-. Alfred, ¿ya te viste la serie? Me gusta el nuevo diseño de los uniformes, pero hay huecos en la trama que me indignaron intensamente.

Todos se enfocaron en la serie traída por Alfred, excepto Arthur, quien hasta ahora nunca se había cuestionado nada con respecto al pasado amoroso de Alfred, suponiendo que era inexistente. Sentía una curiosidad que debía ser saciada cuanto antes.

**02**

Era de madrugada cuando se despidieron de Francis y agregados. Arthur condujo a través de las calles casi vacías de París, cuya animosidad disminuía considerablemente a medida que se acercaba el amanecer. Alfred estaba a su lado, despierto por el único motivo de haberse atiborrado de azúcar en la despensa de su anfitrión. La velada había transcurrido con normalidad, a excepción de la idea fija en la cabeza de Arthur desde que el asunto del primer beso salió a la luz y Alfred tuvo esa reacción inusual ante ella.

Se debatió internamente en todo el trayecto. Su indecisión duró lo suficiente como para llegar a la habitación del hotel, acomodarse en su habitación y apagar las luces. Alfred vestía una pijama de Superman; el enterarse de la prenda le había dado la oportunidad de traer su osito de peluche a la cama sin sentirse tan abochornado. La vergüenza fue disminuyendo a media que siguieron acostándose juntos, para dormir _y nada más_. Arthur no se imaginaba dar el segundo paso tan pronto, era realista con respecto a la mentalidad de su pareja y lo mucho que significaría tener sexo por primera vez. Luego, cuando ambos estuvieron reposando en la cama, se le ocurrió que tal vez sería más fácil tratar aquel aspecto con Alfred si se enteraba de cómo había sido su primer beso.

Zarandeó a Alfred para reincorporarlo. Éste soltó exclamaciones de protesta, y se le quedó viendo con un mohín de disgusto.

-¿Qué pasa, Arthur? –preguntó.

-Tenemos que hablar de algo.

-Pero yo quiero dormir. Tengo sueño.

-¡Esto es importante! –insistió Arthur.

Si dejaba pasar el momento, más adelante perdería el ánimo para enfrascarse en ello. Ahora mismo tenía miedo de lo que pudiera responder Alfred, si acaso estaría mejor con su particular ignorancia. _Pero_, debía de arriesgarse, apartar sus miedos y enfrentar el posible descubrimiento.

Alfred por fin se resignó a estar atento a las intenciones de Arthur. A éste le tomó varios segundos superar la expresión de desconcierto de su pareja y de imaginarse la cara que pondría luego, además de su propia mudez y vacilación. Dio un suspiro que ayudó a espantar la última barrera que impedía dar pie a su deseo.

—Se trata de lo que te han preguntado más temprano —explicó Arthur.

—No sé de qué me hablas —admitió Alfred.

—Sobre esa tontería del primer beso.

—Ah.

Las mejillas de Alfred se coloraron.

—¿Quién fue? Nunca me lo has dicho —le instó Arthur.

—_Ah…_ —volvió a soltar Alfred, con un tono diferente, como quien está buscando una excusa para salirse del apuro. Se veía con claridad que lo último que quería era responderle—. Qué cosas yo que pensaba que no estabas escuchando porque resulta que fue muy temprano y ya se me había olvidado y la verdad es que detesté esa promoción de Mcdonalds de la hamburguesa con huevo es muy simplona no te parece.

—Tremendo cambio de tema —ironizó—. Sólo lo digo porque me parece importante. Para nosotros —masculló, constándole soltar aquella confesión que hablaba tanto de sus sentimientos implícitamente—. Si no fuera por eso, dejaría el asunto pasar.

—Ah… —soltó Alfred, comprendiéndolo. Sus mejillas se volvieron muchísimo más rojas. Si seguía respondiendo con el mismo monosílabo, Arthur querría golpearlo. Alfred debió entender que jugaba con la paciencia de Arthur, porque agregó de inmediato:—. Quiero decir, ya veo. Para un héroe como yo, estas cosas tienen sentido. Y eso.

—¿Sentido qué? Te pido que me hables de tu primer beso. Hoy te calaste a Gilbert hablando de una mujer atacada por un monstruo con ocho tentáculos y no te desmayaste. Por supuesto que puedes tratar esto. Ahora —estalló Arthur.

Alfred abrió la boca, tal vez para un nuevo "ah", pero volvió a cerrarla. Rehuyó la mirada de Arthur y, cuando Arthur estuvo a punto de dar la causa por perdida, Alfred murmuró algo que no se le entendió.

—¿Eh?

—Quenotevaagustar.

—¿Qué no me va a gustar?

—Lo que voy a decirte.

—¿Por qué? Si la maldita rana te hizo algo, voy y…

—No, no fue con él. Ni con nadie —se apresuró a intervenir Alfred—. Quiero decir, nadie más que tú.

—¿Ah? —soltó Arthur.

—Que, eso pues —insistió Alfred—. Mi primer beso fuiste tú. Fue unas semanas antes de que comenzáramos a salir. O algo así, la verdad no llevo bien eso de los días.

Arthur no se lo podía creer. Aquello que decía Alfred no tenía sentido.

—¿Estás seguro? Porque creo que yo tendría que recordarlo, un poco. Ya sabes, por estar implicado también —repuso Arthur.

—Ni tanto. Estabas borracho.

A Arthur se le cayó el mundo, ni siquiera a sus pies, sino muchísimo más abajo, a un caluroso lugar llamado averno. Y estuvo a punto de caer a su vez, se sostuvo con la cabecera de la cama, sin dar créditos a la revelación de Alfred, que meneó la cabeza en señal afirmativa, y se preparó para contarlo.

**03**

Como te dije, creo que fue hace dos semanas. Un sábado antes de la convención de comics en New York, tú habías venido a regañarme por algo estúpido y acabaste instalado en mi casa. Que para tus estandartes —_estándares, Alfred_—, como sea, estaba sucia y desordenada y tenía parásitos conviviendo con mi comida. Cosa que no es cierta. El punto es que tú querías descansar tus músculos y te dolía la espalda y andabas críticas que críticas y estoy seguro que buscaste un bastón luego pero no me acuerdo bien y te molestaste porque yo quería jugar con mi Playstation 3 toda la noche y no ver un estúpido programa de comedia inglés que nunca me hace reír. Entonces te fuiste a la cocina y creyendo que nadie se daría cuenta, o eso imagino, abriste una botella de licor. De esas que Tony guarda cuando vienen invitados, porque a mí sólo me deja beber refrescos. Y bebiste mucho, como para darle un coma etílico a un ser humano normal. Lo de siempre, vamos. Sólo que no, porque entonces te pusiste raro. Muy raro. Me diste miedo. Aunque menos mal que no se te ocurrió quitarte la ropa como otras veces. Gracias —_De nada_—, y te acercaste al televisor y lo apagaste y luego desconectaste mi play y luego te me acercaste y luego me acorralaste en el sofá. Esto pasó, obviamente, porque era tarde, tenía sueño y no tenía mis cinco sentidos al cien por ciento, porque ya sabes que los héroes nunca son agarrados por sorpresa ni siquiera en —_Sigue la historia, Alfred_—. Vale. Hay que dejar las cosas claras. Entonces… tú dijiste ciertas cosas, y yo no supe qué decir, y luego me diste el beso._ —¿Un roce de labios?—,_ no, f-fue con… ya sabes… como nos hemos besado y eso… con… —_Lengua_—, eso. No me gustó, sabías a alcohol y fue asqueroso. Y no querías apártate, y yo llamé valientemente a Tony para que me ayudara un poco contigo. Sólo un poco. Tenía la situación bajo control. A la mañana siguiente tú…, bueno, no, a la mañana siguiente no, porque fui a mi convención temprano y no quería verte. Pero a los días nos volvimos a ver y no parecías recordar nada, por eso jamás lo mencioné.

**04**

Arthur estaba tan avergonzado que no supo cómo actuar cuando Alfred terminó el relato. Éste lo estaba también, por como volvió a acostarse y a taparse con la sábana hasta cubrirse la cabeza. Arthur pensó que debía dejarlo así, por otro lado ahora quedaba de su parte continuar con lo que él había exigido empezar.

—Yo… vaya —soltó, sin estar seguro qué decir—. Lo siento —murmuró. Se sorprendió cuando se escuchó decirlo, sin temblarle la voz. Creía que no habría podido pronunciar nada decente después de tal declaración. Aquello le dio la fuerza suficiente para proseguir—. En serio, lo siento. Yo no tenía idea. Yo no hubiera querido que fuera así. Tú merecías algo mucho mejor. Mejor de lo que yo… _Lo siento_.

Alfred no le respondió. Arthur quiso probar una vez más, pero cuando iba a acercarse y destaparle la sábana, se detuvo, surgiéndole mil dudas que se apoderaron de él y de sus movimientos, deteniéndolo como hechizado por el sino de Medusa. Se apartó y se acostó a su vez, abatido.

Fue entonces cuando Alfred se acercó a él y le rodeó con un brazo, sobresaltándolo.

—Gracias —masculló, en voz baja—. Podrá ser una tontería…

—Lo es —se apresuró a afirmar Arthur.

—… pero significa mucho para mí. Supongo —concluyó Alfred.

—Para mí también —susurró Arthur.

Alfred se inclinó hacia él y le besó en los labios por un leve instante, al separarse, fue cuestión de mirarse a los ojos para que Arthur reanudara el beso. Arthur quería pensar que el problema estaba solucionado con aquel intercambio de disculpas, sinceridades y silencios, pero dentro de sí era consciente que para conseguir la verdadera indulgencia tendría que esforzarse en convertirse en una mejor pareja para Alfred.

Decidiéndose, ambos volvieron a dormir, o al menos _el intento de_. Alfred susurró de improviso que mañana podrían desayunar en Mcdonalds, y Arthur no tuvo valor para negársele ni para exigir un mejor sitio para comer. Internamente, y aunque jamás lo admitiría, lo adoraba cada vez que se lo proponía.

* * *

><p>¿Te gustó? No te olvides de dejar un review n.n<p> 


End file.
